gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER
Technology & Combat Characteristics An unknow manufacturer built specifically for S.O.U.L. with the aid of NF tech. The machine is an high Manuverable machine that is capable of transforming into it's Weaver-Rider MA mode, a jet like fighter that grants an excellent speed. Armaments & Weapons *'LSRF-SMG2/AP Rapid Firing Sub Machine Gun' :Soulweaver's standard armament, it's weapon is capable of firing armour piercing rounds at a fast pace, the weapon has a total of 500x ammo rounds that can be refilled when empty. *'TMark/Sh Soul reavers(blue)' :Soulweaver's trademark weapons, sharp, accurate & protective. 3 unique weaponry type that are usually used & made into important tools in every battle. :Shield Mode - An default mode, the shield is made out of NF-Carbonite that can resist beams and bullets attacks when in contact. It can stand beam sabers and normal swords but can only hold them for a few minutes (10-30 mins) :Reaver Mode-The Reaver mode us the 2nd function , the shield bends out, as 3 large claw-like blades coming out from the middle, when used the blade self-heats similar to to an heat hawk, the heat increases it's cutting sharpness ability. :Soul Mode-A typical ranged weapon that is the 3rd function, the shield extends out of its hand holster, the mode can fire long range blue beams with an moderate damage. *'Flight Valcon' :this weapon is available when the unit is transformed into a jet fighter like MA. The Flight Valcon can Fire beamat rapid pace which can be used to slow or cut down enemy movement or shoot down objects. *'Beam Sabers (blue)' :2 standard melee weapons that uses heat particles and is like a sword. They are stored on the back of the body that is fixed in an X position. Special system & Features *'Agile System' :Second Generation Ver. - The Agile system has been upgraded gaining additional mobility activation it folds both of it's feet into two facing opposite each other as in the middle forms an hyperia Thrusters. Not only by that when used both of it's side legs opens up an vent and it's upper body opens an secondary vent, they releases an slecial particle, releasing Heat like wave radiation around it's body illusioning itself as it's body and close envirenment distorts creating after images. This Blends the best in space as it distorts itself and space images very easily on planet it works fine but was recommended at space for it's illusion ability. *'Agile Coolant Vent System'- :Whenever the Agile system finish it's time limit or heat up the vent cools it off, so that the system can be used again. *'Huma Loco(M) System' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E.. This System allows the suit to move smoothly & quickly. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles. *'ABC' :An anti beam coating is addded to it's armour this helps tp resist beam attacks however will weaken if attacked on the same spot. History Notes & Trivia